Data transceiver functionality is increasingly incorporated into integrated circuit (IC) designs. To effect better performance, the receiver sections of such transceivers often include equalization circuitry. Such equalization circuitry, however, often employs analog circuit components that pose testing challenges for the manufacturer. Frequently, high cost, sophisticated, precision testers are needed to adequately test on-chip equalizer functionality. Even with high end testers, producing accurate test results takes a substantial amount of test time. Accordingly, manufacturers would welcome faster and lower cost options for testing IC's with on-chip equalization and products that include them.